Descendants Wizard World
by ZeAwsumOtaku
Summary: The Prince of Auradon, soon to be king, has proclaimed to have 5 children of the most feared villains of all times to attend Auradon Prep. Mal, the Daughter of Maleficent. Evie, the Daughter of the Evil Queen. Jay, the Son of Jafar. Carlos, the Son of Cruella De Vil. And finally Hadrian, the Son of the "Dark Lord" Lord Voldemort. GrayHarry Potter. Hadrian is Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

A female voice narrates. "Once upon a time, long, long ago..."

"Well, more like 20 years ago..." A male voice interrupts and continues. "Belle marries her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends."

The female comments sarcastically. "Big cake."

The male answers in a deadpan voice, sounding irritated from the interruption. "Yes." He continues on. "So, instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected, King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there."

The female continues. "This is my..."

"Our." The male corrects.

The female fakes a cough. "Our hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Or so I thought...hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened."


	2. Chapter 2 (Tale as Old As Time)

In the kingdom of Auradon, Prince Ben was having his body measured for a fitting. Looking out the window with a heavy feeling of guilt and regret. In his eyes, reflects an image of an island. The island is place where all the most dangerous and feared villains resides.

The man measures. "Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!"

"Ben, look at you. You're all grown up."

Ben turns and sees his mother walking toward him with his father follows closely behind. "Mother. Father." He steps down the stand and walks up to his parents.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." King Adam strolling down nostalgia lane.

Queen Belle interrupts. "He's turning 16, dear."

The king exclaimed. "Kids they grow up so fast!"

Ben was worried if he could be a king and a rule the United Kingdoms of Auradon. "Don't you think... I'm too young to be king?"

"Nonsense! It's tradition to have a coronation at the age of 16!" King Adam exclaim but understanding his son's feelings. "It's alright to make mistakes, as long as you admit them and fix them. Why, I made lots of mistakes until I reached the age of 42!" He jokes to make his son feel a bit better.

A brow twitched on Queen Belle's face. "Dear, what did you mean by that? We got married, when you were 27..."

Alarmed, the King panics to calm his pissed off wife."Ah... Ah.. Honey... That and this is different." Trying to make an excuse.

The Queen got more angry from the poor excuse. "How is it different?!"

The king makes a joke to lighten the mood. "Ah, it was either you or a teapot. Kidding!"

Seeing that his parents were having a couples quarrel, Ben distracted himself by looking out the window and sees the depressing island. He glances back at his parents, hoping that he is making the right decision. He takes a deep breath. "Mother. Father." Calling out firmly.

The King and Queen heard their son called out to them, they turned their attention to him. The Queen answers. "Yes, Ben?"

Gulps down his nervousness, Ben continues. "I have decided what my first decree will be."

Happy to what the prince said, the King straightens his back and the Queen hooks arm with the King's arm. Ben continues. "I want the kids from the island to come here. To attend our prep school."

Thinking that they both misheard what their son said. The Queen asks, "The kids from where?"

Ben answers. "From the Isle of the Lost."

King Adam disbelieved what his own son said. "The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us? "

Ben explains his reason. "Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." He explains his plan. "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

Kind Adam was not sure about the idea. "Have you?"

Queen Belle nods in understanding. She points out to her husband. "I gave you a second chance." She turns to her son. "Who are their parents?"

Ben answers. "Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen...and... Maleficent and Voldemort..."

The man yelps in surprises and leaves the room to give the royal family some privacy.

King Adam exclaims. "Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land! And not only that! Voldemort too! You know how the Descendants (see what I did there LoL) of the magical feels about him!"

Ben reasons. "Dad, just hear me out here!"

King Adam denies. "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

Ben defends. "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

King Adam stares at his wife and she believes in him. He sighs in defeat. "I suppose their children are innocent."

Queen Belle smiles, proud of her son. "Well, well done. Shall we?" She turns to her husband. She takes her husband's arm and together they left the room.

Ben takes one last glance at the Isle of the Lost before following his parents.


	3. Chapter 3 (Rotten To The Core)

ISLE OF THE LOST

A group of teens runs through out the places of the slums, causing chaos as they pass by.

MAL

They say I'm trouble,

They say I'm BAD.

They say I'm Evil, and that makes me glad.

HADRIAN

A dirty no good,

Down to the bone.

Your worst nightmare, can't take me home.

EVIE

So I got some mischief,

In my blood.

Can you blame me?

I never got no love.

CARLOS

They think I'm chalice.

A low life hood.

I feel so useless.

EVERYONE

MISUNDERSTOOD!

MAL

Mirror Mirror on the wall.

Who's the baddest of them all?

HADRIAN

Welcome to my Wicked World!

Wicked World!

JAY

I'm rotten to the core, core.

Rotten to the Core.

I'm rotten to the core, core.

Who can ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kids next door.

Like the kids next door.

I'm rotten to the.

I'm rotten to the.

I'm rotten to the core.

HADRIAN

Call me schemer.

Call me a FREAK.

How can you say that?

I'm just unique.

MAL

What!

Me, a traitor?

Ain't got your back?

We are not friends.

What's up with that?

EVIE

So I'm a misfit.

So I'm a flirt.

I broke your heart.

I made you hurt.

CARLOS

The past is past.

Forgive, forget.

But the truth is...

EVERYONE

YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!

MAL

Mirror Mirror on the wall.

Who's the baddest of them all?

HADRIAN

Welcome to my Wicked World!

Wicked World!

JAY

I'm rotten to the core, core.

Rotten to the core.

I'm rotten to the core, core.

Who can ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kids next door.

Like the kids next door.

I'm rotten to the.

I'm rotten to the.

I'm rotten to the core.

A mother with a baby in a baby cart wheeled by the teens. Mal snatches the lollipop from the baby.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone bursts into howls and cheers. Mal bows to her adoring fans.

While Hadrian rolls his eyes at the childish mischief. Then his eyes widens from fear.

The other teens runs away leaving Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Hadrian behind.

Mal wonders why everyone suddenly became afraid and ran away, she turns around and sees why.

Four minions (I think they are called knuckleheads not sure, research for me if you like!) of the two most feared villains stood in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4 (Two Most Feared Villains)

Mal glances at Hadrian, he nods his head in response. They both pushes down their fear and smiles, answering happily. "Hi, mom." "Hello, Father."

Maleficent and Voldemort appears from behind the four minions.

Mal and Hadrian glances at each other. They mentally argued, who would step up. Hadrian nudges Mal to step forward. Mal shakes her head and nudges Hadrian back for him to step forward. Hadrian stood his ground, he gestures toward the lollipop Mal held in her hand then to Maleficent. She didn't want to go to her mother, shook her head again. Hadrian glared, his eyes turned red and his pupils became slits like a snake's, causing Mal to submit.

Mal looked down in defeat then forces a smile, you can tell that's it's a fake. "Mother, look what I got!"

Maleficent raises a brow as she takes the candy. "Stealing candy? I'm so disapointed."

Mal quickly adds. "It was from a baby!"

Maleficent smirks. " That's my nasty little girl." She spits on the candy and rubs it on her armpits.

Voldemort and Hadrian rolls their eyes and sneers in disgust at the mother and daughter's pathetic antics, they guess it's true to what people say about Like mother, like daughter.

Maleficent hands the candy to one of the minion. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

Mal disappointed. "Mom."

Maleficent goes on and lectures. "It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."

Mal copies. "Cursing entire kingdoms."

Maleficent ignores and points to her daughter. "You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me."

Mal nods understanding what her mother wants and defends that she is trying. "I know that. And I'll do better." Showing to her mother that she was willing to do anything to prove to her.

Voldemort had enough of the two. He coughs, getting everyone's attention. "We have some news to tell you."

AUTHOR NOTE

DOMO! Dudes and Dudettes! I'm making this author Note because I'm looking for someone who could draw Hadrian for me for this story. I would love you and mention your name in the next chapter. If your interested please highlight this message and leave a comment.

P.S. I will friend you in Facebook, then you can see how I look like. ?ￂﾠ

Requirements for Hadrian's design

* Black Messy Hair (The iconic messy black hair because he is technically Harry Potter)

* Snakes and scales theme (Like Mal her outfit is modeled after Maleficent's Dragon form, she has dragon design in all her outfits.)

* Dark green Main color scheme (feel free to add other colors to the costume)

* Stylish Hats (Because in the VK, only Jay wears a beanie but doesn't wear any halfway through the story unless he is dressed like a villain. I want Harry/Hadrian to be wearing a hat in every scene/chapter. Possibly with a witch hat theme, you to show his Wizard heritage.)

* The iconic Green Eyes or red snake eyes (Since Hadrian is Harry, 'nough said. When angered or using magic, I want his eyes to have glowing blood red snake eyes.)

I think that's all... Anyway till next time, Be Awsum Stay Awsum!


	5. Chapter 5 (Preppy Prep School)

Maleficent exclaims. "Oh, right! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon."

Carlos. Jay & Evie tried to run away, Voldemort smirks at the feutal attempt. Voldemort snaps his fingers making the knuckleheads stop the Villain Kids from running away.

Mal exclaims in disbelief and disgust. "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

Evie dreamily comments "And perfect princes. Ah~"

Hadrian looks over at Evie, raising a brow at her. Evie meet his eyes and she quickly covers up with a cough. "Um... eeew totally gross." She awkwardly smiles.

Jay ignores Evie and comments. "Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" He tugs at his jacket then crosses his arms.

Carlos comments in fear. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Shaking in his boots, fearing dogs like they are the Boogyman.

Hadrian rolls his eyes at the comment. It was so obvious that Cruela De Vil was lying to scare her own son to stay with her. Wonder if she was related to Mother Gothal...

Voldemort looks at the Son of Cruela De Vil with cold eyes. The boy was not afraid of snakes but dogs, even harmless puppies. He wonder if Cruela De Vil truly is raising a future Villain or a wuss.

Jay thought it would be funny, he sneaks behind Carlos. He shouts, "Woof!"

"Aaaaaaah~!" Carlos jumps in fright and sees that it was only Jay. He hits Jay for scaring him, but hits him back. They starts a mini slapping fest.

Mal ignores the boys, because boys being boys. "Yeah, mom we're not going."

Maleficent rolls her eyes. "Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." She turns around and heads toward the castle. "KNUCKLEHEADS!" The knuckleheads followed her.

Voldemort and Hadrian had their eyes met each other. Voldemort raises his brow as if asking if Hadrian will listen and go to Auradon. Hadrian looks at his father in the eye for a few seconds then sighs in defeat, he nods motioning that he is going.

"Maaahl~" Maleficent calls her daughter in a tune. Making Mal and her Villain friends follow into the castle. With Voldemort rubbing his temples at the childish Villain that was supposedly feared, and his son following behind.


	6. Chapter 6 (Meet The Villain Parents)

Maleficent sitting on her throne with her legs up on the table, she files her nail. "You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand." He blows her filed nails. "Easy peasy." She says nonchalantly the impossible.

Mal answers. "What's in it for us?"

Maleficent waved her hand like the answer was obvious but her daughter didn't get it. "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns."

Voldemort was sitting near by in his throne, petting Nagani's head on his lap. He sneers at fallen villainess. "The girl meant her and her friends."

Maleficent ignores, she stood up throwing her nail filer away. She beckons her daughter toward her. "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Mal smiles. "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..."

Maleficent pressures her daughter. "Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." Evil Queen interrupts, sitting on a chair of the dinning table, she held a hand mirror looking at herself.

Cruela De Vil standing next to the refrigerator, she points at The Evil Queen. Signaling that the fallen queen is right.

Jafar was looking over his stolen items to selling with his son Jay besides him. Hearing the comment of the fallen queen they both looked up.

Voldemort continues to stay silent.

Maleficent answers as if they are not important. "Our will, our will." She snaps her fingers, which makes Mal looks back to her mother. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy." She says nonchalantly.

Mal couldn't believe her mother. Not giving her any choice. She really didn't want to leave the island. "What... mom..."

"Shush." Maleficent squishing her hand as if squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats her weak willed daughter.

Mal huffs in defeat, crossing her arms in sulking pout. "Fine. Whatever."

Maleficent feeling good that she won against her own daughter. Like a child she boasts with a smile. "I win!"

Voldemort rolls his eyes at the childish fallen dragon. He beckons his son, Hadrian who was standing next to Mal and Carlos, toward him. His son quickly obeys and stands next to him. Whispers some things to his son.


	7. Chapter 7 (Going? or Not?)

"Evie my little evil-lette in training." The Evil Queen calls her daughter, Evie skips happily toward her mother. Evie stand down in a chair in facing her mother. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Evie smiles happily together they answers. "And lots and lots of mirrors! "

Evie sighs and giggles in excitement.

Evil Queen scolds her daughter."Ah! No laughing wrinkles!"

Carlos walks up to his mother, Cruela De Vil answers. "Ah, well they are not taking my Carlos because I miss him too much."

"Really mom?" Carlo asks hopefully. It was the first time his mother shows affection to him.

Cruela answers like it was obvious. "Yes! Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape bunions off my feet?" She bring up one of her leg and making her son catch her leg and holds her leg up.

Carlo's hope crushed in disappointment. He mutters. "Yeah, maybe a new school won't be the worst thing."

"Oh, Carlos," Cruela De Vil comments nonchalantly, she was her son will change his mind. "They have dogs in Auradon." She threatens her own son to keep him as her servant.

Carlos squeaks in fright dropping his mother's leg. He shakes his head. "Oh, no! I'm not going!"

Jafar comments. "Well, Jay isn't going either." He continues as if the reason was obvious. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store!" He turns to his son, excited to what his son stole this time. "What did you score?" Jay pulls out some junk "Oh, ooh." Then Jay pulls out a lamp, Jafar exclaims in joy and excitement. "A lamp!" He snatches the lamp from his son's hand.

"Dad." Jay looks at his father, who was rubbing the lamp hoping for a genie to come out, sadly. "I already tried it."

"Ah!" Jafar frustrated throws the lamp up, Jay catches it, he goes back looking at the stolen items.

The Evil Queen brings out her tweezer. "Evie's not going anywhere until we rid of this unibrow... hmm?" Pointing out her daughter's growing unibrow, causing Evie to be self-conscious of her looks she touched her brow to feel how bad it was.

Voldemort ignore the pathetic Villains, he just continues to focus on his son. He signals his pet Nagini to fetch something. $$ Son, listen to me now. What I want you to get is not Fairy Godmother's wand.$$

Hadrian surprised of what his father was saying. He thought that his father would want him to steal the wand from Mal once she stole it from Auradon. But apparently not. $$ Why not the wand, Father? Maleficent desperately wants it. $$

Voldemort nods at the reasoning. $$ Yes, she desperately wants the wand but I don't need it. What I need for you to look for some items.$$

Hadrian curious. $$ What do you want me to steal?$$

Voldemort continues. $$ The items I want you to steal may not all be found in Auradon and that is fine, it most likely it would be found in Hogwarts anyway. $$

Hadrian became more curious about what his father said. $$ Hogwarts? If I find all of the items in Auradon, do I have to sneak out to Hogwarts? $$

Voldemort smirks, showing that he knows something that others don't know and doesn't want to share the secret. $$ You don't need to sneak out to Hogwarts. Just stay in Auradon and get me those items. $$

Hadrian being the good little boy he is nods. "Yes, Father."

Voldemort grins, looking like a Villain happy that his plan of destruction is going according to the plan.


	8. Chapter 8 (Last Chance for Revenge)

Maleficent getting irritated that none of the villains are taking this chance seriously. She sees how pathetic they had all become. They were not acting like a Villain but ordinary people. This is their one, possibility the last, chance they will ever get in forever to brake out of this filthy waste infested prison and get revenge on those who put them there in the first place. She screams in rage. "What is wrong with you all!" She stumps her foot. "People used cower at the mention of our names!" She growls.

Voldemort stood up from his throne. "For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island."

Maleficent smacks her fists on the table. "For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge!" She glares at the Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her little men.."

The comment causes the Evil Queen to hung her head in shame, because she wasn't paying any focus on what she was doing, she pulled her daughter unibrow painfully. "Ow!" Evie cries out in pain. (I know it's different from movie, I thought it would be funnier this way)

Then Maleficent turns to the former evil Arabic sorcerer. "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

Jafar swears. "I will!" Bringing up his wooden spoon as if he is about to smack someone with it.

"Pops." Jay stops his father and calms him down.

Maleficent turns to the former animal murdering fashionista. "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

Cruela De Vil laughs crazy while clutching her stuffed puppy. "Oh! But they didn't get the baby!" She laughs maniacally crazy. "They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!"

Maleficent turns to the Dark Lord. Voldemort raises a brow against her. "Revenge on the stupid witches and Wizard for defying your vision!"

Maleficent dramatically presents herself, she sits down on Evil Queen's lap and takes the hand mirror looking at herself. "And, I Maleficent... The evilest of them all." She brought her hand up and grabs the air like she was crushing something. "I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince!" She happily shout, she could almost taste the sweet flavors of revenge.

Voldemort's pet, Nagini, returns carrying something in its mouth. Slithering back to its master, Voldemort smiles at her return. $$Master I have returned.$$

Voldemort hisses. $$ Give to my son.$$ Obeying her master, the snake gives the package to the young master.

Hadrian received the package, he looks up to his father in question. $$What's inside, father?$$

Voldemort grins evilly. $$Open it.$$

Hadrian listens to his father and unwraps the package revealing a intricate designed box. He opens the box and grasp in surprise and shock. $$ Father! This is! $$

Voldemort nods in confirmation. $$ You can not use it here but out there, you can... $$

Hadrian smiles happily at the honor his father given. $$ I won't let you down!$$

Voldemort nods. $$ Good. $$


	9. Chapter 9 (Parting Gift)

Maleficent looks up and shouts. "Villains!"

The fallen villains looked up and answered Maleficent's call. "Yes."

Maleficent dramatically shouts. "Our time has come!" She returns the mirror to the Evil Queen.

Evil Queen just hums, tired of Maleficent's over dramatic acts. "Hmmm." Taking back her mirror.

Maleficent glances at the fallen evil queen. "E. Q. Give her the magic mirror."

"Yeah." The Evil Queen answers, handing her magical mirror to her daughter.

Evie takes the mirror, looking at herself from the reflection, she raises a brow skeptical about the small hand mirror being magical. "This is your magic mirror?"

Evil Queen shrugs. "Yeah, well it used to be." Then she glances at Maleficent. "But then again, neither are we." She jokes causing Maleficent to chuckle. She looks back at her daughter. "It will help you find thinks."

Hearing that it would help her find things, Evie immediately daydreams. "Like a prince?"

Evil snort and sarcastically answers. "Like my waistline."

Maleficent had enough she stumps away. "Like the magic wand! Hello!"

Evil Queen sarcastically murmurs. "Hello."

Maleficent ignore, she focused on something she remembered but can't remember where it is. "The book, my book. My spell book, My book." Maleficent glances at the Evil Queen trying get her help. "I need my... that book!"

Evil rolls her eyes at Maleficent's antics. She snaps her fingers getting Maleficent's attention and points her finger behind her, pointing at the refrigerator.

Maleficent exclaims remembering where her magic spell book was kept. "Oh, ah! The safe. The safe!" She rushes toward the refrigerator. She struggles to open it. "Queen help me!" She bangs on the fridge door. "I never can figure this thing out!"

Voldemort watching the hilarious antics of the fallen dragon. He finds it amusing to see how the proud villain acting like a person from the Middle Ages reacting to modern technology. Maybe that's how muggle-borns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world view the Wizarding World community.

Evil Queen tiredly stands and walks up to the refrigerator. She takes hold of the handle and pulls. "Voila." She sarcastically answers, opening the fridge.

"Come darling!" Calling Mal, Maleficent excitedly takes the book out of the freezer. "Oh, oh... oh, oh!" Playing hot potato with book because of the cold. Once room temperature, she holds the book dearly. Everyone except Voldemort gathered around to see the book. "There she is, it doesn't work here but it will on Auradon." She glances back the villains reminiscing their prime. "Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."

Evil Queen nostalgically answers. "Like it was yesterday."

Maleficent coos. "And now you will be making your own memories." She hands the book to her daughter. Mal reaches out to grab the book. Maleficent snatches back before her daughter could get it. "By doing exactly as I tell you." Smacks the book into her daughter's chest, Maleficent glances at the Evil Queen pointing at the door. "Door." Listening to the dragon and the fallen queen leaves.

Then the sound of a car honk was heard.


	10. Chapter 10 (Goodbye Isle)

**Domo Dude and Dudettes!**

 **So I got lots of messages about continuing or updating this story. I guess I forgot to mention that I have a Wattpad and all my stories there are ahead than what has been uploaded on this site. So if you want to read ahead then I suggest reading it from Wattpad.**

"Woooh!" Jay exclaims. "Let's get this party started!"

Cruela De Vil exclaims. "Come, Carlos!" She leaves with her son following behind to pack for the new school.

Evil Queen stands in front of her daughter. "Who is the fairest of them all?"

Evie was admiring herself in the mirror, she answers happily. "Me!"

Evil Queen exclaim in horror. "Ugh!"

Evil disappointedly answers. "You."

Evil Queen exclaims happily. "Yes! Let's go!" The two leaves to pack Evie's stuff.

With Jafar and his son. "Now recite our mantra."

Jay smiles and answers. "There's no team in 'I'."

Jafar smiles, proud of his son. "Oh, run along." He covers his eyes. "You're making me tear up." Jay runs out, Jafar was about to follow him out, Jay reminds his father. "My bag."

"Yeah." Jafar quickly grabs the bag. Glances back at few things and steals them.

"Dad!" Jay calls out.

"Coming!" Jafar calls out stealing few more as he skips out the room.

"Son." Voldemort stood tall in front of his son.

"Yes, Father?" Hadrian looks up to his intimidating father.

Voldemort hissed. $$Remember what I told you.$$

Hadrian nods. $$You don't need the wand but something else.$$

Voldemort nods. $$If ever you are need of help, use Maleficent spell book.$$

Hadrian confused. $$Maleficent's spell book?$$

Voldemort nods in confirmation. $$Since you have magic, you use the spell book to do magic.$$ He further explains. $$ Since I can't use magic here to teach you any spells. Maleficent's spell book is the next best thing.$$

Hadrian nods understanding. Planning to steal the spell book to memorize and copy the book.

Voldemort smirk. "Do not worry, child, you will also learn spells from the Wizarding World."

Hadrian curiously asks. "Uh? When?"

Voldemort grin evilly. "In time, son, in time you will know." He leaves the room.

With Maleficent and Mal out on the balcony looking out the Isle of the Lost, further beyond they can see the Kingdom of Auradon.

Maleficent puts pressure on her daughter. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." She glares at her daughter. "Don't blow it." She threatens, leaving Mal on the balcony.

Mal looks out the scenery with heavy heart. Hadrian walks up behind her. "Why the face, baby gecko."

Mal glares back at the teen Wizard. "Shut up, you fairy godmother wannabe."

Hadrian ignores the insult. "There's nothing to worry about. Once we leave the Isle, we have all the time in the world to get the wand."

Mal smirks. "Yeah, you're right."

Hadrian smirks. "Beside the people in Auradon are naive little babies. I bet they won't realize if they were even pick-pocketed."

Mal smiles wickedly. "So stealing from them is easy as stealing from a baby."

"Mal!" Maleficent calls out to her daughter, both Mal and Hadrian leaves the balcony heading down.


	11. Chapter 11 (Bye-Bye Parents)

Jay walking up front of the parked limo, pretending to admire it. He glances back at driver meeting each other's eyes then looks away from each other. The driver leaves to collect the bags and luggages of of the Villain Kids. Seeing the driver leave, Jay quickly and smoothly glides to the to the ornament decorating the from. Takes his hat off and uses it as a cover stealing the ornament. Like a thief wearing gloves to prevent the criminal leaving finger prints behind. He quickly goes back to the back of the vehicle and enters.

The Evil Queen, with her daughter strutting ahead of her tossing her luggage at the driver, walks out of the ruined castle. "Ah! Smell like common folk."

Carlos with his luggage clutched in his arms runs pass the fallen royalties, he throws the luggage in the trunk, then hide inside the parked black limousine. Laughing in joy that he is leaving his mother.

Cruel De Vil screeches, chasing after her son. "Come back here now! Carlos!" Once she sees Carlos entering the car, she gives up. She fluffs her hair in frustration. "Ingrate!"

Hadrian rolls his eyes as he walks up to the black limo. He gives his luggage to the driver but kept his small dark green drawstring back with Voldemort's dark mark decorating on the front. He then felt something slither up his leg, he glances down and sees a small snake decorated in black, red, and white scales.

Voldemort walks up behind his son. $$ Take this child with you. He could help you. $$

Hadrian nods, he turns to enter the car but then something caught his eye. In a dark alley he sees a group of kids his age. It was hard to distinguish who they were because of the darkness shadowing them but to Hadrian it was no problem because he know them. He mouths them. 'I will be waiting.' He enters the vehicle.

Mal tiredly struts toward the black vehicle. She tosses her luggage in the trunk and she was about to enter the limo when she glances up and sees her mother.

Maleficent glares at her daughter, she gestures her hand into a peace sign pointing to her eyes then points back at her daughter. Signaling that 'I am watching you.'

Mal gulps nervously and nods to her mother that she understands. She enters the black limo and takes a seat next to her girl best friend Evie.

The Villains waves goodbye to their kids. "Bye bye!"

The driver enter the driver seat and closes his door. He reports to his microphone tucked in his suit. "The jackals have landed." He turns the key of the car and the engine starts.


	12. Chapter 12 (Candy WonderLimo!)

The black limo starts to move. The Villain Kids gets comfortable in their seats.

The Villains shouts to their children.

"Bring Home The Gold!" The former evil sorcerer shouts.

"Bring Home A Puppy!" The lunatic animal murdering fashionista shrieks.

"Bring Home A Prince!" The fallen evil royalty yells.

The Villains Kids ignore their parents yells and just focused on looking around the interior of the black limo. Everywhere inside of the vehicle, there were stacks and jars full of delicious looks sweets and pastries.

Mal ignores the the sweets surrounding her. She thought deeply on how she would steal Fairy Godmother's magic wand and her mother happy. She pales in thought about the consequences if she would fail.

Evie sees a blue rock crystal candy sticks and takes one. Looking that the candy in great interest, as if it was a foreign object.

 _But to the children of the Isle it is, because all they ever put in their mouths were rotten and spoiled food._

Jay and Carlos glances at each other amazement. Just like magic Jay had a headphones on his head out of nowhere. Jay smirks at his white haired friend, Carlos smiles back. They both tried to pounce toward the delicacies, but stopped by each other. Restricting each other's movements to prevent one to grab the snacks first.

Hadrian rolls his eyes at the boys antics. He casually reaches out and grabs a dark green rock candy crystal sticks. And takes a bite and licks.

The two boys reaches out to the sweets and stuffs them in their mouth. Moaning in enjoyment.

Evie takes a bite to her candy then shifts position to face her girl best friend. "You're looking a little washed out." She takes out her make-up brushes and applying a blush on Mal. "Let me help you out."

Mal crunches her nose in disgust. "Ew stop." She smacks away the brush, making Evie stop. "I'm plotting."

Evie puts away her brush. She huffs back into her seats, taking a bite of her candy. "Well, it's not very attractive."

All the Villain kids except Mal takes a bite of their sweets and moans in delight.

"Oh!" Carlos exclaim, he taps Jays arms getting the thief's attention who was listening to some music from headphone he stole. "These! It's salty like nuts." Describing the cookie he is holding that he took a bite of. "But it's sweet but I don't know like what..." He stuffs the chocolate covers cookie in his mouth.

Interested, Jay asks. "Let me see." As he chews on his own sweets in his mouth.

Carlos opens his mouth showing his chewed food. "Ah~"

Jay flinches in disgust. "Ew!" He scrunched up his nose and smacks the disgusting white haired friend.

Carlos yells. "Ow!"

Hadrian face palms, he feels like he is surrounded by idiots. He then feels a comforting taps of his upper right arm and sees his snake comforting him. He smiles at the comforting snake, he was that he isn't alone.

Jay takes the cookie in Carlos hand and takes a bite. He nods in appreciation of the deliciousness.

Carlos nods in return, happy that his friend understands what he was trying to describe.


	13. Chapter 13 (The Magic Bridge)

_**I Like to apolo about what happened last chapter! What happened was that I copy & paste directly from Wattpad. So now on I would copy & paste on my notes first before copy & pasting on this site. Thank you all for your comments, I actually tried fixing this twice but it didn't work so I tried using the notes ? method and it works! It takes time and it's pain in the a** but for you guys, I don't mind putting a little more effort. **_

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

Mal was thinking about some evil plot while fooling around with a black remote.

Hadrian tried to feed his pet snake to see what can and can not the animal eat.

Evie looking out the window with wide open eyes, she points out to the front window. "Look!" She shouts.

Everyone turns their attention to the front window. They can see that they were heading toward the arch but ahead of the arch was nothing but deep ocean sea. They were going to fall into their doom and drown to death.

Jay screamed. "It's a trap!" All the Villain kids screamed and huddled together. They were naive, they didn't think that the Auradon people were more diabolical then their parents. And their parents were the Villains with a capitol V! This was a trap to kill the VK's to get revenge on crimes of their parents committed!

After awhile they stopped screaming, realizing that they were not falling to their death. The car continues to move forward. The VK's looks around, outside the window and sees the car running on a glittering gold road.

Jay confused. "What just happened?" He looks at Carlos as if the black and white haired teen knew the answer.

Carlos shakes his head, gesturing that he doesn't know.

Evie smiles happily, she settles back down to her seat and answers dreamily. "It must be magic."

Hadrian answers. "Obviously, what was the first clue? The glittery pixie dust road or that fact that we didn't fall to our death." Making dark humor and sarcasm is the Slytherin way.

Evie hurt by the dark sarcasm, she sadly looks down, making herself small as possible.

$$ Well, that wasn't a gentlemen thing to do. $$

Hadrian looks down at his snake. $$ So what. $$

His snake answers. $$ Your father may be evil but he does it as a gentleman."

Hadrian scoffs, he glances around and sees blue candy rose sculpture, he takes one and hands it to Evie. Not looking at her, disinterested of her reaction.

Evie looks up to the blue rose candy. She slowly takes the flower and shyly smiles. Understanding that it was the young wizard's way of saying sorry.

Mal looks around, she glances at the remote she was holding. She quickly turns to the driver, knocking on the frame with the remote. "Hey!" Getting the driver's attention. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

The driver smirks, he answers. "No, this one opens the magic barrier." Showing a small gold remote. "That one opens my garage." Gesturing to the remote the daughter of Maleficent holding. He reaches up pushing a button. "And this button." A window rises up from the frame separating the Villain Kids and the driver.

Mal sits back down turning to her Villain friends, she smiles. "Okay."

Hadrian smirks. "Wicked."

Mal chuckles. "Nasty, I like that guy."


	14. Chapter 14 (Welcome To Auradon)

The black limo drives through a beautiful landscape heading toward the castle that will be the new school the children of the Villains will attend from now on. The vehicle pulls up in front of the school.

Quickly a marching band starts playing, students who were waiting for the new students cheered. Welcoming new kids, who will become part of the Auradon Prep family.

The doors of the vehicle opens. One by one, teenagers comes out. First girl in violet/purple scowling at the brightness of the outside. Then a girl in blue holding a blue rose candy sculpture, smiling happily. Next a boy in green, he rolls his eyes at the girl in blue, he then stands next to the girl in violet/purple. Lastly two boys, one in black and white the other red and yellow, came brawling out of the vehicle. Ruining the celebrating mood, the band quickly stops and steps away from the two fighting teens.

Carlos screaming. "Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop!" He pulls the stuff, Jay was trying to steal from him. "You got everything else!" Angry that his thieving friends is so greedy. "Why do you want whatever this is!?" Trying to keep the video game consoles and headphones away from Jay.

Jay smirks, pulls the stuff from Carlos. "Cause you want it!"

"No!" Carlos pulls it back.

"Give it to me!" Jay growls.

"Ow!" Carlos screams in pain.

"Let Go!" Jay screams, successfully taking whatever the thing Carlos had.

A woman in blue pastel dress with a pink bow walks up behind the band, welcoming the newcomers with big smiles and open arms. Her smile falters after seeing the two boys fighting on the ground.

Mal glares at the two idiots fighting. She hisses. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" Getting their attention, she step in front of them covering their embarrassing situation. She smiles stiffly at the woman who came to get them. "We have an audience."

Hadrian follows Mal, kicking the two idiots. Resulting them to yelp in pain. He stands next to Mal covering the two boys fighting over something stupid. He politely, like the gentleman he is, tips he hat in greeting.

Jay quickly covers up. "Uh, Just cleaning up." Making some kind of excuse. He takes Carlos hand to pull him up. "Get up."

The woman smiles, teasingly scolds singing. "Leave it like you found it!" Then she stops, frowning at the two. "And by that, just leave it."

Jay glances back at the limo, he tosses the stuff in his hands back inside. Carlos hands him a blue fabric, he takes it tossing that to inside the black vehicle. The driver closes the door, Jay glances back the company and sees a pretty girl. "Hello, foxy." He walks up to her, trying to flirt. "The name's Jay."

The girl chuckles uncomfortably but feels flattered at the attention.

The woman interrupts. "Welcome to Auradon Prep!"

Jay frowns at the interruption, walks back to the VK's standing behind Mal.

The continues her introduction. "I'm fairy godmother, headmistress." She curtsies.


	15. Chapter 15 (The Prince & the Pink Piggy)

Mal raises her brow in surprise and interest. "The fairy godmother?" She waves her hand like she has a wand. "As in, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?"

The woman newly dubs as the fairy godmother smiles happily. She answers enthusiastically. "Bibbidi Bobbidi, you know it!" She teases.

Mal, the great actress she is, she act like a good girly preppy girl. "Yeah, I always wonder what it felt like for Cinderella, when you appeared out of nowhere, with sparkly wand and warm smiles."

"Oh." Feeling flattered, fair godmother blushes.

Mal pushes. "And that sparkling wand." Emphasizes the wand, trying to get information of its whereabouts.

Hadrian slowly claps at Mal's bold. Impressed that she would try to get information through this method, where there is a high possibility of backfiring.

Thinking the boy is just applauding to her accomplishments, Fairy godmother smiles warmly. "That was a long time ago." She changes her paces. "And I always say, 'don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." She teasingly advises.

Hadrian cough, hiding his laugh that he was right.

Mal glares at the teen wizard.

A boy in navy blue blazer steps out, greeting the children of the most feared Villains. "It'a so good to finally meet you all." Introducing himself. "I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin." The girl in pink next to him interrupts. "Soon to be king." She dreamily answers.

Evie perks up at the word prince. She quickly steps out, introducing herself, hoping to get the boy, newly dubbed as Prince Benjamin/Ben, to fall in love with her. She dreamily answers. "You had me at Prince. My mom's a queen which makes me a princess." She smiles prettily, making a curtsy.

The girl in pink makes a rude remarks. "The evil has no royal status here and neither do you." She smiles brightly as if she loves making other people feel inferior than her, and she doesn't care how much she hurt other people just to make herself feel better than others.

By the pinky's words, Evie's heart were crushed. She was raised as a princess by her mother and dreamed that she will finally be treated like a royal princess. But instead she was shunned that she is not a princess or even royal. Evie didn't know what to do, cry that her dream since she was a little girl was shattered and crushed or pulling the pinky's heart out and squeeze it to watch the little pink piggy squeal in pain for the humiliation. (You guys got to rewatch this part, when I saw Sofia/Evie it looked like she was about to cry but doesn't because she was shocked confused.)

Ben changes the mood, he introduces the girl in pink. "This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey." The girl in pinky newly dubbed as Audrey interrupts. "His girlfriend." She makes googling eyes at the Prince. "Right, Bennyboo?" She cutely teases, holding hands with her boyfriend.

Ben chuckles uncomfortably. He glances back at the girl in violet/purple, then back to his girlfriend.

Mal cocks her in disinterest. Bored at the two royals antics. She glares at the pink piggy, Audrey for insulting her best friend Evie that she is not a royal or even a princess.


	16. Chapter 16 (Acquainting)

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy godmother interrupts. Breaking off the holding hands. "The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from 8 to 11." She warns the children. "And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Leaving at that she leaves the kids for them to do their own thing.

Ben steps forward happy to finally meet the children of the Isle. Looking at each person carefully. He steps forward to shake their hands. "It is so, so, so good to finally me..." Getting a fist bump on his shoulder, instead of a handshake, by Jay. "Meet you all..." He smiles politely, receiving a smile from the thief.

Moving on to Mal, shaking hands, Ben stares at the young dragoness as if under a spell. Breaking the stare, he exclaims. "This is a momentous occasion." He releases Mal's hands, turning away from her.

Moving next to Hadrian, Ben stretches out his hand to shake. "And one that I hope... Yek!" He yelps, a snake's head just out behind Hadrian then it continues to crawl around the wizards neck and shoulders. Ben receives a nod from the Wizard and returns one.

Quickly moving on to the last male member, Carlos, seeing the teen's face covered in chocolate. He shake hands with the Fashionista's son, but Carlos eyes him with cautiously with distrust and a bit of fear. "Will go down in history..." Releasing the hand, feeling something brown and sticky on the hand, Ben licks the chocolate off of his thumb. "Is that chocolate." Carlos just sucks His chocolate covered thumb clean.

Moving to the other girl member and the last member of the team. Shakes the girl's hand briefly, receiving a dreamily look from her. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." He turns to all the Villain Children a bright sunny prince smile.

Interrupting the over the top speech. "Or the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are..." Mal makes a sarcastic remark.

Ben smirks, stepping in front of the girl in purple. Staring at her beauty. "A little bit over the top?" He asks jokingly.

Mal glances at the future king of Auradon. "A little more than a little bit."

Ben shrugs. "Well, so much for my first impression." He chuckles. The two teens stares at each other's eyes. Admiring each other as if they were under a spell with each other. Then Mal getting self-conscious, she shifts her sight making her meet eyes with the Dark Wizard.

The Dark Wizard raises an eyebrow at daughter of Maleficent, Mal. _'Are you flirting with the Guy?'_ His snake on his shoulders, hissing chuckles into his neck.

Mal blushes lightly, returning an evil glare promising painful tortures, to the Wizard. Denying that she isn't flirty with the son of Belle and Beast, the soon to be king of Auradon.


	17. Chapter 17 (Water Under The Bridge)

**Domo Dudes and Dudettes! I know I haven't updated in a while... There is a reason for that... I am actually busy selling my stuff to make money and packing the stuff I will keep, getting my newly renewed passport, preparing documents for the embassy... Why am I packing and doing all this stuff you ask, well it's because I am moving out of the Philippines and moving back home to Japan . Then I have to look for a new job there... I will most likely be busy unpacking and looking for a job or already working, so I don't know when I can update again. Wish me luck for my future and the future of this story.**

* * *

Audrey getting jealous. "Hey!" Getting the girl in violet's attention. "You're Maleficent's daughter aren't you?" But instead of a question it came out more of a statement. "Yeah, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Smiling on the outside but patronizing the girl in violet in front of her. "Oh, my mom's Aurora... Sleeping..."

"Beauty!" Mal cuts the annoying girl off with a fake cheery tone and fake plastic smile. "Yeah, I've heard the name." Mal sasses back. "You know I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world but my mother to their stupid christening."

Audrey replies back with the same fake plastic smile. "Water under the bridge."

"Totes!" Mal answers back.

Both Audrey and Mal laughs offs in an annoying fake plastic preppy laugh, ending their laugh quickly into a bitch face.

"Ok!" Ben cuts in the two girl. "So how about a tour!" He gestures to the building behind him. "Yeah?"

$$Hehehehe I think we just witness the birth of a love triangle with Mal being one of the point! Hehehehe!$$

"Shush, little snake." Hadrian pats his little mischievous friend. He follows behind Mal.

$$What? With the baby gekko and the future king being distracted with each other, we can easily steal the stuff your father wants!$$

He leads the group walking toward the statue of the current king of Auradon, the Beast, in human form. "Auradon Prep, originally built 300 years and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." They all stop in front of the statue, Ben claps his hands.

"Aaaaah!" A frightened shriek came from the Son of Cruella De Vil, he jumped into the arms of Jay. Carlos was shaking like a scared chihuahua. The statue of the current king of Auradon, changed appearance to the Beast before the king's curse was broken.

Hadrian and his pet looks at the frightened white and black haired teen, disappointed how the suppose next generation of the evil villains has become. "We're doomed to fail." Hadrian mutters dejected, no one hearing him.

"Carlos, it's okay." Ben tries to ease the frightened boy. "My father wanted his statue to morph from Beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." He explains the story behind the statue of his father.

Mal with her hands on her hips, she cocks her head to the side. "Does he shed much?" She intending to insult but came out as a joke instead.

"Yeah." Ben smiles, joking back to the daughter of Maleficent. "Mom won't let him on the couch." Sharing a small smile with Mal, then turning around walking toward inside the building.

"Flirting."

Shocking Mal, she quickly turns to the culprit that shocked her. It was Hadrian. "What!" She harshly hisses with bright blush on her face.

Turning away from the blushing little gekko who is clearly in denial, Hadrian walks on following the two royals of Auradon. Mal and Evie follows behind, Carlos gets down from Jay's arms, Jay following behind the two girl.

$$Hehehe Denial is not just a river in Egypt... Hehehehehe$$

$$You are having to much fun without even doing anything, little snake.$$

$$Well that's puberty for you, teenage drama happens even when you're not doing anything.$$

$$What do you know about puberty? You're just a snake!$$

$$I know enough just by watching it happen right in front of me, young master.$$

Carlos stares at the morphing statue. He shyly claps waiting for something to happen but nothing happened, feeling lonely and scared, Carlos quickly runs, like a frightened dog running away with it's tail between its legs, following behind his friends.

Inside the building the villain kids looks around the interior of the building. "So you guys have lots of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asks the two Auradon kids, hoping to get information on Fairy Godmother's wand. "Like wands and..."

"And magical items?" Hadrian cuts in, trying to get information to where he could find the items he is looking for. Mal suspiciously raises a brow at him but he ignores it.

"Yeah, it exists of course." Ben answers. "But it's pretty much retired." Informing to two magical villain kids. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happens to be kings and queens." Mal sarcastically answers.

"And preppy prissy princes and princesses." Hadrian quietly mutters thinking that no one heard it except for his pet snake, Carlos and Jay snorts trying not to laugh to bring them attention. Hadrian looks back a the two boy and raises a brow, the two boys quickly changes attitude and looks around the interior of the building as if it was something interesting.

"That's true!" Audrey happily cuts in, she moves Ben's arms from her arms to over her shoulders. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Sounding smug that she is of royal blood and the villain kids are nothing but commoners.

Ben chuckles uncomfortably, he quickly spots his friend. "Doug!" Calling out the boy in band uniform, walking down the stairs. "Doug, come down." He happily introduces his friend to the villain kids. "This is Doug. He is going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Doug smiles politely at the Villain kids, Ben then steps away from his friend and stood in front of Mal, looking into her eyes. "I'll see you later okay?" Breaking eye contact with the girl in violet and green, looks at the rest of the Villain kids. "And if there's anything you need, feel free to ask..."

"Doug!" Audrey interrupts, not liking how Ben and the daughter of Maleficent looking at each other. Stepping forward blocking Mal. They end up laughing in a fake plastic laugh, as soon as they laugh it quickly ended. Ben chuckles uncomfortably, Audrey walks behind Ben and continues to move away, Ben quickly follows his pink girlfriend.

$$See teen drama happens even if you are not involved in causing it, it still happens right in front of you.$$


	18. Annoucement (Moving)

Domo Dudes and Dudettes! I know if you know this already, unless you follow me on Wattpad... If you noticed I have been uploading all the chapter I have already posted on Wattpad... There is a reason for that... I am actually busy selling my stuff to make money and packing the stuff I will keep, getting my newly renewed passport, preparing documents for the embassy... Why am I packing and doing all this stuff you ask, well it's because I am moving out of the Philippines and moving back home to Japan . Then I have to look for a new job there... I will most likely be busy unpacking and looking for a job or already working, so I don't know when I can update again. Also I have a plane ️ ticket for May 11! So it's really happening! I got say goodbye Philippines and I'm home Japan! After I settled down in my new home, I am thinking of starting a PA treon ... I don't know ️ what my content will be yeeeet~ I just wanted to know if you guys think it is a good idea and what I should do and also if you guys would be one of my Pa treons... Well wish me and this story luck!

Love you all!

Till Next Time Be Awsum Stay Awsum!


	19. Chapter 18 Heigh-Ho!

**_Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while now... I felt bad about making you guys wait for a long time. Good news, I got a new job. But right now my parents are not in good terms with each other. Maybe being a part for about 5 years caused some drift between them. I hope their relationship gets better with time. Wish me luck with my life and this story_**.

"Hi, guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in my dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy and..." Doug listed off the seven dwarves then paused catching a glimpse of Evie. Star struck as if Cupid shot his love arrow to his heart, his brain stops working. "Heigh-Ho." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Evie." She introduced herself as she struts toward the son of Dopey. "Evil Queen's daughter." She smiles flirty.

Doug shakes his head to focus back to what he was supposed to do. "Okay. About your classes." He distractedly, by Evie, continues. "I, uh, put in the requirements already..." He glanced back and forth between his clipboard and Evie. "History Of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and uh." He coughs softly. "Remedial goodness 101." He squeaks at the end.

Hadrian rolls his eyes scoffs.

Mal smiles, looking the clipboard over standing next to Doug. She slips in a candy in her mouth. "Let me guess, new class." She sarcastically but sweetly asks, glancing back at Doug.

Doug just nods speechless, glancing back and forth between Evie and Mal.

"Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal leads on as she walks up the stairs, followed by her gang.

$$ The nerd has it hard for bluey. Sheeshesheshe$$

$$You laugh weird, you know that. And her name is Evie.$$

$$I'm a snake, I can't laugh like you fleshies do.$$

$$We are humans, not 'fleshies' as you call us$$

$$hoomans.$$

$$Ugh forget it.$$

Doug watches Evie as if he is in a trance. Then when Evie walks behind the son of Dopey, he snaps out of the love trance. "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way guys." Pointing to the other side, the villain kids steps down the stair going to the other side. Doug lists the seven dwarves. "Dopey Doc Bashful, Happy Grumpy Sleepy and..." He tries to remember the last member.

"Sneezy." Carlos answers with chocolates still all over his face. He walks over to the other side, following the villain kids.

"Ugh." Doug looks up, frustrated and disappointed in himself.

$$ Teen Drama!$$

$$Why did father left you to me?$$

 ** _Don't know when I can update again, so please be patient and continue to support me and this story. Thank you and Love you all!_**


	20. Dorm Rooms Part 19

Mal and Evie enters their room with their luggage in tow. Looking around the room, the room was beautifully furnished for a well off noble daughter's room. There was one thing that the two girl's had in mind.

"Wow, this place is so amaz..." Evie felt like a girl princess in the room.

"Gross." Mal ruining the moment for Evie.

Evie embarrassed, she quickly disses the room. "I know right? Amazingly gross." Her face shows the opposite to what she was saying.

Mal hating how bright the room was. "Ew, ugh!" She walks up to the curtains. "I'm going to need some serious sunscreens."

"Yeah." Evie follows behind her purple friend.

"E." Mal points to the curtains, Evie listens walks up to One side of the huge windows, Mal standing on the other end. Closing the curtains, Mal felt much better. "Whew! That is much better." She smiles.

VK BOYS ROOM

"Not so bad." Jay nods in approval as he struts in with his bag hanging over his shoulder.

Carlos scoffs rolling his eyes. "Your only saying that because our room here is bigger than the ones in the Isle."

"Well of course." Hadrian claiming the bed that was is the corner, furthest away from the windows. "The largest building on the Isle is Maleficent's castle and the castle isn't even as grand as it used to because obviously, no magic." He sits down on his claimed bed, letting his pet snake slither down to the bed. "Comparing Maleficent's current castle state and Auradon." He huffs in a sarcastic laugh. "Ha, well you understand." Digging through his luggage. "That's how much the villains has fallen and how much the people here are having the happily ever afters." He pulls out an empty container.

Jay and Carlos looks down with frustration and depressed. Jealousy also ignites in their heart. What their wizard friend was true. With how the Isle is and Auradon, comparing them there wouldn't be a competition.

Hadrian picks up his snake with the empty container in his hand. "Well, I'm going to go out to take a look around this place." Opening the door. "See you later." Leaving the room.

Walking down the hallways, heading outside.

$$ Where are we going?$$

$$ Father's errands.$$

$$ Uuuu~ Then you know where all the items are?$$

$$No$$

$$WAH THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF HEADING OUTSIDE!?!$$

$$Not to worry I know one of the items should be here.$$

$$Here?$$

They were standing outside of a glass building.

$$Where are we?$$

Hadrian smirk, his eyes shines red influenced by his magic. Looking mischievous and ready to creat some chaos.

$$This is the Magical Botanical Garden Of Auradon.$$

Entering the building. As soon as the stepping inside. The building was filled with magical and enchanted plants everywhere. Walking through the Garden.

$$ Wow, look over there! That's the magic beans that grows into gigantic beanstalks!$$

"Mmhmm... Yeah, that great." Hadrian sarcastically answers not really paying any attention to his snake, focused on looking for what he came for.

$$Oh! Are those rose bushes, The Beast's? Look! Look There! There's the Sun Drop Flower that made Rapunzel have her magic hair!$$

"Mmmhmmm..."

$$You're not looking are you.$$

"Mmmhmm..."

$$Right... Oh! What's this?$$

"It's a cake."

$$But it looks like mushroom.$$

$$Looks like mushroom he says, of course it's a mushroom! I was being sarcastic!$$

$$Well sooory! I don't understand you Hoomans, if they are being sarcastic or seriously dumb.$$

"Sigh."

$$Especially when is come to teenagers! Teenagers are all dumb in certain areas, that's why there is something called 'Teen Drama.' Okay!"

$$ Let's just get the mushroom already.$$

$Mmmhmmm...$$


	21. Chapter 20 Our Only One Chance

In front of the huge flat screen tv, Carlos was playing a video game. "Whoo Whoa! Ah! Whoa!"

Hadrian on his bed writing down somethings on his notebook, while having a conversation with his pet snake. $$Well with this I can check off one of the items.$$

Mal and Evie walks into room. Mal walks up to Jay watching him taking out stuff from his clothes. "Jay what are you doing?"

Jay smirks, dumping his stuff on his bed. "It's called stealing."

Not seeing the point to all this. "Okay, what's the point?" Mal asks.

Jay educates his lost purple friend. "Well, Mal. It's like buying whatever I want, except it's free."

Mal scoffs smiling sarcastically. "Okay, so you could do that." She picks up a stolen phone. "Or leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Dropping the phone.

Evie sitting on the bed behind her purple female friend. "You sound just like your mother."

Mal turns to her blue friend, touched to what she said about her. "Thank you."

Jay puts down the laptop he was messing with. "You do your way, while I do mine." Walks away from the girls.

Carlos continues to play. "Die suckers." Laughing maniacally, he turns to his two best male friends. "Jay, Hades! Come check this out! Man, it's awesome!"

Jay walks up to the tv to try the game. Hadrian gets off of his bed and sits at the table where everyone gathered around. "What do you think those are called?" Carlos just shrugs meaning he doesn't know.

Mal feed up by their attitude toward this mission. "Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for."

Jay being the smart-ass, saying something without thinking. "Fairy Godmother, Blah Blah Blah. Magic Wand, Blah Blah Blah." While playing with the video game.

$$ Ooooo the purple gekko is getting pissed! Sssssheshesheshe$$

Mal blows up. "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Everyone stops what they were doing. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" She glares at them.

Feeling guilty to how they were toward this mission, Mal being right. This was their only one chance they have to prove to their parents and they can't screw it up. Looking up to Mal with renewed determination. "Yeah."

$$Teen Drama!$$

$$Stop ruining the moment for me! Do one can here but me!$$

Mal snaps her finger. "Evie, mirror me." Mal and Evie sits down on the chair at the table. Carlos and Jay gathers around the two girls.

Evie whips her hair bringing out her small hand mirror. "Magic Mirror on..." Realizing that it's not on the wall but in her hand. "In my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand..." Tries to come up with a rhyme. "Stand." She finishes with a smile, feeling smug.

$$Really is that the best she can do?$$

The mirror glows changing it's reflection into a video of the wand.

"There it is!" Mal happily exclaims.

The mirror only showed the wand, there was no clue to where it was located.

"Zoom out." Carlos points out.

Evie quickly brings the mirror to her mouth and whispers. "Magic Mirror not so close." The mirror zooms way out, so much, it now shows the earth. "Closer." The Mirror zooms close. "Closer." Zooming again. "Closer."

Carlos messes with the laptop. Getting bored, Carlos looks back at the video game. "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." When he was about to leave.

"Stop!" Jay shouts. Carlos freezes.

"It's in a Museum." Mal excited that they were getting somewhere. The mirror shows The Museum Of Cultural History. "Do we know where that is?"

Carlos turns the laptop to his friends, so they can see the screen. "2.3 miles from here." The others looks at their techy friend impressed.

$$Ooo What A Smart Chihuahua !$$

$$Well, the chihu- I mean Carlos is the technical support of the gang.$$

$$Then what are you chopped liver?$$

$$Haha very funny.$$

$$Why, thank you! I'm here all night! Ssshesheshe.$$

Mal opens the door, sneaking out to the hallways looking if the place was clear. Seeing no one, she ran out quietly down the hall, followed by Evie, Jay, then Hadrian.

Carlos to focus on the game, not noticing his friends left. Mal calls out to white haired teen. "Come On, Carlos!"

Seeing his friends left him, Carlos quickly grabs his signature jacket and runs down the hallway. "Coming!" He tries to put on his jacket while catching up to his friends.

$$Told you teenagers are dumb!$$

$$YOU SHUSH!$$


	22. AUTHOR NOTE

So I have been busy... I quit my new job after 2 months. Power harassed by my superior... so I had to look for a new job again... for pass month I lost motivation to write anything... then I found a Descendants fanfiction on about the VK's AK's and villains watching the Descendants movie. It inspired me to write again. I don't know when I will update again, I hope that you understand and continue to support this story.

Till Next Time

Be Awsum Stay Awsum!


	23. Chap21 Museum of Cultural History

Sneaking outside the building of the Museum of Cultural History. Quickly stepping down along the stairs.

Mal turns to her head toward the bluenette. "Come on. Check your mirror."

Evie worries about her looks. "Is my mascara smudged?"

Mal rolls her eyes. "Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?" She asks sarcastically.

$$REALLY!?! She is worried about her makeup!?!? That girl needs to have her priority straight!$$

$$Just give up. To her being beautiful is more important that her own life.$$

$$Like I said Hoomans are weird especially Teenagers.$$

Evie not noticing the sarcasm and answers friendly, doing what her purple friend wants. "Sure. This way." Pointing at the direction where the mirror navigates to.

Running up to the double doors to the entrance of the museum. Looking inside the building, through the glass windows of the door. They see a security guard in a spinning chair, looking at the monitors displaying different artifacts. Far right shows the Sanderson's Spellbook (In the film it's actually hard to identify what it really is so I decided put something that involves witches but not Harry Potter), King Triton's trident, the Beast's rose, Cinderella's glass slippers, Aladdin's Lamp, and the Prophecy orb (Well I had to put some Harry Potter reference somewhere right? In the film it shows some kind of golden orb on top of a red pillow case, it was hard to identify what it really is, so I replaced it with a Prophecy orb). The security guard turns his chair, scaring the villain kids outside to hide for a second, peeking out again seeing that they were fine.

Every looks a item displayed at the center of the room. The spinning wheel that Mal's mother, Maleficent, used to curse Sleeping Beauty. Seeing how not scary the spinning wheel is, Jay couldn't help himself but laugh. "That's your mother's spinning wheel?" He turns to Mal.

Carlos joins in. "Yeah, It's kinda dorky." Finding it kind of lame that people fear a spinning wheel, and why Maleficent chose it to curse Sleeping Beauty.

Hadrian having the same thoughts as the other two, turning to Mal, raises one of his brow in question. His snake on his shoulder hisses in agreement.

$$Laaaaame~!$$

Mal huffs in humiliation and defends her mother, taking out her spell book. "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Turning the pages, until she stops and chants the spell written in the page. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."

The security guard stops what he was doing then turns his chair toward the spinning wheel, as if he was hypnotized, he continues to stare at it in silence.

Jay snort. "Impressive."

Carlos lifts his arm. "I got chills." Being sarcastic showing his nonexistent goosebumps.

$$Oooooo~ So Scary~$$

Hadrian just sighs in disappointment.

Mal felt annoyed and a bit pissed off. "Okay, you know what? " Frowning she flips the pages to find more aggressive spells that will keep the idiots' mouth shut. Stopping at a page, she chants he spell. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

The security guard stands up from his chair and walks up to the needle of the spinning wheel displayed. He lifts a hand up and slowly moves toward the needle. "Ooh!" He shouts in surprise, when his finger was pricked by the needle. Then slowly his movements became sluggish, he yawn as he stretches. Dragging himself toward the stand displaying the spinning wheel, he gets on it then falls quickly to sleep.

Mal in triumph smug. "Not so dorky now, huh?" She coolly opens the door but couldn't, she tries again with both hands and harder but fails.

$$Karma's Bitch$$

$$Oh My Lord Stop.$$

Jay seeing that it was his turn to shine and show off his strength. He smirks. "Stand back." Every steps away a bit, he gets ready to bust the door open.

Mal seeing that it was a stupid idea, she quickly turns the pages of the spell book and chants. "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." The door quietly opens on its own.

"Ahh!" Jay ends up crushing onto the floor.

Mal looking smug. "Coming?" She taps on Jay's head, laughing, as she walks inside the room.

Evie following behind she rubs Jay head, as she walks by.

Carlos tries to help his friend get up. "Come on, Jay."

Jay annoyed and humiliated, he pushes Carlos away. "I'm good." He sulks, following behind the girls.

Carlos looking offended. "Just trying to help."

Hadrian puts a hand on one of Carlos shoulders. "Leave it, he is just sulking because his manly pride was hurt." He chuckles leaving the boy behind.

Mal calls out to the youngest of the group, seeing that he was not with them and being noisy. "Shh. Carlos!"

Carlos rolls his eyes and sighs. "Coming." He jogs to quickly catch up with them.


End file.
